


mixed vegetables and sexualities

by sapphic



Series: for we in our youth did these things (side stories) [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic/pseuds/sapphic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You stink of salad," Reyna points out. "Raw salad, without dressing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	mixed vegetables and sexualities

Reyna and Annabeth are hanging out by the pond before they go join the rest in the cafeteria. Annabeth is lying back with her eyes closed sunbathing like a white girl and Reyna props herself up over her and pecks her on the lips

Reyna wrinkles her nose. She leans in again, and Annabeth is happy to oblige.

"Ugh." Reyna pulls back, her face slightly contorted in disgust. "What _is_ that?" A few more lazy kisses, a few languid smiles from Annabeth, who's really getting into it when Reyna pulls back again.

She protests, reaching out with one hand to pull Reyna down by the front of her shirt.

"Is that salad?" Reyna rests on her stomach, body perpendicular to Annabeth's. Right angles, she thinks, are satisfying. Dependable.

"Yeah, I had salad in between classes. I got hungry." She turns her head, squinting up at Reyna. "What's the matter?"

"You stink of salad," Reyna points out. "Raw salad, without dressing."

Annabeth laughs, rolls over and kisses Reyna's cheek, moves to the tip of her nose, the crown of her head, the V of her chin.

"You're not getting the mouth," Reyna hints, a pseudo-warning in her tone.

"You don't like salad," Annabeth explains innocently.

"Yeah, but." Reyna rolls her back onto her back, props herself over Annabeth again, hovering over her as her gaze travels from her grey eyes to her lips and back. "I like _you_."


End file.
